Madhouse
by YoukoGingitsune
Summary: En una noche de invierno Harry va al encuentro de Draco cuando éste está haciendo uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos... matando aurores. SLASH HD


Título: Madhouse

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pareja: Harry/Draco

Rating: R  
Autor: Youko Gingitsune -

Página web: darkcrimson . net / veneficus

Derechos: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y su casa de publicación.

Advertencias: Presencia de sangre, un cadáver, mención de tortura, locura.

A/N: El fic es algo siniestro, así que no lo recomiendo a personas sensibles.

Estado: Terminado. Oneshot. Stand-alone -- No tiene nada que ver con otros fics míos.

Era un sótano con paredes de piedra que, por el vago reflejo de las antorchas encendidas cada diez metros, daban la impresión de formar infinitos pasajes. Estaba oscuro, espeluznantemente quieto, el horrible silencio de cuando sabes que hay algo ahí pero sólo ves sombras que se mueven de un lado a otro, en donde el más mínimo ruido da la impresión de una respiración a tu espalda, una presencia, manos que te rozan los cabellos y que te dan escalofríos. Donde el mismo eco de tus pisadas no puede romper el opresivo silencio…

Pero tú lo has visto, sabes que no era cualquier sombra aquella que perseguías, era la suya, la reconocerías en cualquier parte, entre miles de ellas. Te era inconfundible. Y cómo no podría serlo cuando habías pasado cada segundo a su lado estudiándolo, memorizando cada una de sus facciones hasta que podrías dibujar un mapa al detalle de su cuerpo con los ojos cerrados; cada uno de sus gestos, de sus expresiones, de sus gustos, de sus obsesiones... cada mínimo detalle de lo que lo hace él... hasta hacerlo todo tuyo. Tan tuyo como sabes eres de él.

Y de pronto lo escuchas. Está cerca.

Pones atención y puedes escuchar claramente su risa, educada, amable, suave y jovial, como la de un niño en una fábrica de dulces… o en su caso, de juguetes. Sólo que sabes que no es literalmente un juguete con lo que se divierte, aunque es como si lo fuera.

El olor a guardado y húmedo que percibiste desde la entrada se hace más penetrante a medida que avanzas… y puedes reconocer ese otro aroma. No sólo olerlo, también puedes sentirlo, hasta probarlo de tan familiar que te es. Una situación que sucede con tanta frecuencia y de la cual nunca has podido escapar… porque no has querido. Pero cómo despertar de un sueño cuando sabes que sólo el principio es una horrible pesadilla, hasta que lo ves… y él lo convierte en éxtasis y así el sueño perfecto empieza. Y luego todo comienza de nuevo. Siempre comienza de nuevo. Pero vale la pena, completamente. Cada segundo de esta sensación de espantosa anticipación al saber lo que está haciendo, será doblemente recompensado.

Tus pasos cesan, sabes que lo has encontrado, es sólo voltear en la esquina y lo verás. Por experiencia sabes que no es lo más recomendable tomar un respiro antes de entrar, pero de todas maneras lo haces, y las náuseas te embargan al sentir aquella mezcla de casi repulsivos olores; pero luego puedes sentirlo, ahí está aquel delicioso tímido aroma que sólo le pertenece a él, como el suave dulce de los vinos de hielo que le encanta tomar.

Abres los ojos que no te habías dado cuenta que tenías cerrados… y lo ves. Ahí está, de cuclillas frente al fresco cuerpo inerte de… una hermosa joven mujer, o por lo menos lo que queda de ella. La reconoces. La has visto en alguna parte. Una Auror.

Sus manos, lo único intacto que le queda, están encadenadas a la pared por sobre su cabeza, sosteniendo su cuerpo sentado. Con la cabeza hacia atrás, como si estuviera mirando al cielo, los ojos cerrados, en posición firme, de rodillas, sentada sobre sus piernas. Así le gusta, dejarlos como si estuvieran arrodillados orando plegarias al cielo. Sabía que cuando el rigor mortis actuara, el cuerpo sin vida se quedaría congelado en aquella posición. Y él, sentado frente a ella, viéndola desangrarse con fascinante atención. Viendo cómo el vestido de dormir enrojecía y se convertía en un vestido de noche al crearse la ilusión de una falda larga extendida en el piso alrededor de ella, cuando en realidad era un charco de sangre que la rodeaba.

Es una imagen horrorosamente hermosa. Espeluznantemente bella. Crípticamente sensual.

"Harry." Escuchas tu nombre en su melodiosa voz. "Haz venido por mí de nuevo, amor?" Te pregunta con aquella expresión de risueña inocencia que tan pocas veces adorna su rostro. Es aterradoramente dulce verlo sentado frente a su última 'obra de arte', como él las llamaba.

"Tenemos que irnos, Draco." Le respondes con algo de ansiedad. "Lo más lejos que estemos de aquí cuando los Aurores la encuentren, mejor."

"No seas así," su mirada es suplicante pero traviesa, como la de un niño que se ha salido con la suya las suficientes veces como para saber que en esta ocasión también lo hará. "No ves que acabo de terminar?" De un impulso se pone de pie, ligero y ágil como un gato, y comienza a caminar hacia ti.

La chispa de locura en sus ojos augura tu perdición. Sabes que no puedes negarle nada. Es una batalla campal dentro de ti mismo. Tu razón te dice que eso debe acabar, que debes detenerlo, que no existe ayuda psiquiátrica ni mágica posible para su estado mental. Pero tu corazón te dice que eso lo hace feliz, que por verlo sonreír hasta lo harías tú mismo, que por él darías hasta lo que no tienes, harías hasta lo que no puedes… porque mientras él sea feliz todo está bien en el mundo, aunque éste estuviera derritiéndose en las profundidades del infierno; porque mientras él sea feliz tú eres feliz, aunque tengas que traicionarte hasta a ti mismo. Tu razón lucha, pero está vacilando, porque dentro de aquella locura ve algo de lógica y verdad: mientras él es feliz, tú eres feliz; no existe conciencia que te atormente por hacer lo correcto, porque verlo sonreír con sinceridad es lo correcto. Tu corazón palpita al tiempo que tu razón termina por concordar con éste, y luego tu cuerpo reacciona a su sola presencia. Y todo está en paz, y todo es perfecto, y la chispa de alegría y lujuria en sus ojos azules grisáceos enciende tu llama.

Está frente a ti y sus manos rojas se aferran de tus cabellos negros para ahogarte en un beso de una intensidad que sólo él posee. Te empuja hacia la pared hasta que chocas contra ésta, gimiendo su nombre cuando deja tu boca y jala tu cabeza hacia atrás para capturar tu cuello. Lo abrazas con desesperación mientras él inserta una pierna entra las tuyas y comienza a sobarse contra ti. Tus gemidos rompen el poderoso silencio y él sonríe contra tu piel cuando, al subir tus túnicas ceñidas con sus ágiles manos, encuentra que no tienes nada abajo. Has aprendido, él lo sabe, y te recompensa con otro beso hasta quitarte el aliento.

"Te deseo." Susurra contra tus labios.

Draco se separa de ti unos instantes y cuando tocas el piso y te salpica algo en las piernas te das cuenta de dos cosas: que él te tenía prácticamente en el aire, y que estás dentro del charco carmesí, a sólo centímetros del cuerpo que todavía sangra por varios lugares; pero eso pasa a segundo plano cuando sus labios se curvan y te da esa sonrisa sensual que sólo aflora para ti, y sus diestros dedos comienzan a desabotonar su túnica velozmente. Ah, tú adoras esa prenda, esa tela aterciopelada de un azul profundo con tantos botones…

Tu respiración es agitada y tu deseo palpable, porque nada te excita más que verlo desvestirse para ti, con hambre de ti en sus ojos, y quieres tocarlo, no puedes resistirte, pero sabes que la paciencia cobra sus frutos, eso te lo enseñó él.

Sus manos están en su cuello y el último botón se libera. Tus brazos están estirados hacia él. Draco abre la túnica de par en par, tan desnudo bajo ella como tú, haciéndola revolotear al tiempo que regresa a ti. Rodeas su cuello con tus brazos y sus caderas con tus piernas, piel desnuda contra piel desnuda, para luego sentir la suave tela caer ligeramente sobre ustedes.

Nunca se quitan a ropa, jamás, un descuido, el más mínimo, y podría ser su fin.

Te tiene contra la pared, sus labios poseyendo los tuyos, sus manos acariciando tus nalgas lascivamente para luego insertar un dedo en tu pasaje y reventar la píldora de lubricante que pusiste ahí porque sabías que esto sucedería. Siempre terminaba sucediendo eso. Las primeras veces habían sido deliciosamente dolorosas, pero no particularmente prácticas al momento de huir de la escena del crimen, así que un día él te dio una botellita con varias píldoras gelatinosas y te instruyó en su uso. Cómo olvidar cuando se sentó en la cama, apoyando su espalda en varias almohadas, se abrió las piernas con ambas manos para darte una buena vista, cogió la píldora entre sus finos dedos y la insertó en su pasaje, introduciendo sólo hasta la mitad de su dedo. Y luego te pidió que metieras el tuyo, para que al sólo contacto se rompiera la corteza y todo el contenido se vertiese dentro de él. Y luego lo poseíste, y dejaste que te poseyera, y jugaron toda la noche con sus peculiares invenciones y unos hechizos nuevos que habías conseguido crear evitando tener que registrarlos.

Trabajar como freelance para el departamento de Hechicería Avanzada y Magia Negra tiene sus ventajas.

Gimes, gruñes y ruegas cuando el tercer dedo es introducido. Quieres más, lo quieres todo, lo quieres a él, dentro de ti, en ti, alrededor tuyo, poseyéndote completamente… y él lo sabe. Y te complace.

Te coge de las piernas, sosteniendo cada una por detrás de las rodillas y te abre lo más posible, se posiciona, y entra en ti de una estocada. Tú gritas mientras el susurra a tu oído 'mío' repetidas veces, y tú sabes que no existe verdad más cierta. Se mueve, salvaje, concediendo cada demanda que tu cuerpo le pide, exactamente como a ti te gusta, con pasión, ardor, ímpetu; acariciándote con esas manos que te encantan, estimulando ese punto dentro tuyo que te hace… salió de ti…

"Draco…?" llamas su nombre, sin entender, pero antes de que puedas siquiera pensar en qué decir te toma de la cintura y te pone en el piso, obligándote a sostenerte en tus pies, para luego darte la vuelta, inclinarte un poco, y volver a tomarte por detrás. Casi caes, pero él todavía te sostiene, y tú consigues sujetarte de la pared.

"Abre los ojos, Harry." Gime en tu oído, y tú lo haces, porque nunca puedes negarle nada. Y cuando lo haces ves que tienes a centímetros de tu rostro el de aquella bruja que no hizo más que atreverse a mirar mal a Lucius.

Otro grito abandona tus labios cuando él comienza a moverse dentro tuyo de nuevo, tocándote magistralmente, como si fueras su adorado violín, haciéndote delirar de placer mientras te posee sobre un cadáver, salpicando la sangre del charco sobre el que están parados.

"Ah… eres delicioso…" gime mientras mordisquea tu oreja, haciéndote temblar. "me encantas… eres delirante, ansioso…" comienza a masturbarte y antes de que puedas gritar tu placer su boca cubre la tuya en un beso profundo. "ávido…" muerde tus labios, "vulnerable… " los lame, "totalmente entregado a mí…" los vuelve a tomar, "mío…"

Gritas en su boca cuando el paso se vuelve frenético y furioso, tal como sabe que te gusta… en aquellas situaciones, cómo te enloquece, provocándote esos pequeños orgasmos hasta que tu mente se vuelve una masa de incoherencias. Una o dos veces te has puesto a pensar en lo irónico de todo aquello.

Lo sientes dentro de ti, en ti, poseyéndote, amándote como nunca nadie sería capaz de hacer, como tú lo amas, más de lo humanamente posible. Se mueve en ti y sigues su cadencia, sintiéndolo pulsar dentro tuyo, escuchándolo profesarte su amor en su delirio, sobrecargándote de sensaciones… la fricción, la calidez, todo se concentra haciéndote perder la razón, tus músculos se contraen poderosamente alrededor de él, y momentos después gritas su nombre. Es explosivo… tu orgasmo casi te hace perder el conocimiento, pero lo sientes temblar y sabes que va a llegar. No quieres estar inconsciente para cuando te llene, te gusta sentirlo cuando se viene dentro tuyo, ver la expresión de su rostro, escucharlo gritar tu nombre… Divino.

Momentos después, no tienes de idea de cuánto tiempo exactamente, ambos comienzan a moverse, sus respiraciones todavía agitadas, y lo sientes salir de ti al tiempo que te coge de la cintura para levantarte, de otra forma hubieras caído y tocado… te da escalofríos de sólo pensarlo. Ver un cadáver ya no te es repulsivo, pero la necrofilia no es lo tuyo.

Te apoya en él y comienza a arreglarte la ropa. Hace frío allá afuera. Tú lo ayudas también, y minutos después ya puedes pararte por ti mismo, y lo ves sacando un pomito de uno de sus tantos bolsillos. Tiene que limpiar la escena del crimen, sabe que los aurores llegarán y revisarán hasta el más mínimo detalle ahí.

Pero hasta ahora, lo único que saben de su modus operandi es que las víctimas son rastreadas, torturadas y luego asesinadas.

Sabes perfectamente que tu amante nunca usa magia para eso, lo hace al estilo muggle, con sus propias manos y con varios tipos de objetos punzo cortantes; dice que siempre existe una remota posibilidad de que pudieran rastrear la magia, que mientras no se deje vestigio físico en la escena es como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Y sabes que es cierto, pero también sabes que disfruta hacerlo así, siempre observaste sus hábiles manos mientras preparaba sus pociones, hasta ahora lo haces, y así aprendiste la belleza, el arte que implica hacer algo con aquellas manos de pianista. Lo único mágico en todo aquel acto es la poción que usará para borrar todo rastro físico al momento de irse, un polvo especial que él mismo inventó, uno de sus más grandes logros. Y a nivel personal el más exitoso, porque hasta el día de hoy jamás han podido vincularlo con estos acontecimientos, a pesar de las escuadrillas especiales de aurores asignados al caso.

Pero no lo atraparán, lleva años haciéndolo y todavía nada. Lo han hablado, ustedes dos, en el santuario de su habitación en la mansión Malfoy. Lucius les dio toda el ala norte, la más grande, para vivir ahí. Tú no quisiste al principio, pero al ver el rostro de Draco iluminarse no pudiste decir que no. No te arrepientes de haberlo aceptado, vivir allá es seguro.

Especialmente después de que Draco perdió la razón cuando un grupo de Aurores casi mata a su padre. Fue ahí que comenzó a cazarlos. Uno a uno, como si fueran ratas.

Lo más desconcertante de todo aquello es la lucidez de tu amante, cómo delante de todos es el mismo arrogante Malfoy de siempre, pero tras las puertas cerradas de sus laboratorios en los calabozos del ala norte, su obsesión con hacerlos pagar se manifiesta. Ves la locura en sus ojos cuando prepara el próximo juego: cuando crea las estrategias, cuando crea su perfil, cuando ve que hasta el más mínimo detalle esté perfecto. Y no puedes evitar compartir su entusiasmo cuando te lo muestra todo.

Tú lo concientes, mientras lo haga feliz, quién eres tú para negarla ese juego en su demencia. Y si está en tus posibilidades asegurarle su felicidad, lo harás. Además, por qué habría de molestarte si tu amor tiene un pasatiempo…? sabes que todavía eres prioridad para Draco, que tú estás primero que su locura, te lo demuestra en cada momento, cuando salen a pasear, en cada pelea, en cada reconciliación, en cada extendida conversación o cómodo silencio. Cada vez que hacen el amor…

Nada va a sucederle, nada mientras tú puedas evitarlo. Tendrían que pasar sobre tu cadáver antes de ponerle un dedo encima. Además, tienes mucha influencia… quién dudaría de ti si eres Harry Potter. Quién se atrevería a contradecirte si eres un Malfoy al estar casado con uno de ellos.

"Vamos a casa, Harry," te dice mientras se asegura de que no quede rastro de ninguno de ustedes. "Mi padre debe estar esperándonos para la cena."

Tú le tomas de la mano y le sonríes. Sabes que Lucius los estará esperando para comenzar el banquete, y que las copias tuya y de Draco que están bailando en estos momentos en la mansión, divirtiendo a los invitados, no durarán mucho. Sí, Lucius ha sido de mucha ayuda también, siempre le había dado a su hijo todo lo que quería, y ahora no era diferente.

"Apúrate, que si llegamos tarde estaremos en problemas."

Te da un beso en los labios, tierno, suave, y luego ambos vuelven a recorrer el mismo camino por donde entraron.

Un elfo doméstico los estaría esperando en el pueblo más cercano para llevarlos a casa.

FIN

Enero, 2005

Comentarios: La idea principal para este fic fue consevida mientras veía la película de terror del mismo nombre ) Espero que la hayan disfrutado O)


End file.
